<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Generation MC by Sytherex</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27600974">Generation MC</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sytherex/pseuds/Sytherex'>Sytherex</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dreamwastaken, Minecraft (Video Game), Sleepyboisinc, Video Blogging RPF, dreamnotfound - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Angst, Bad is sort of a demon but not really, Corruption, Dystopian, Fantasy, Feral tommy, Fluff, Fundy is part fox, Generation, Genocide, Government, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrids, Multi, No Smut, No one has “powers” they just look cool, Philza Has Wings, Sapnap is a blaze, Schlatt is part goat, Skeppy is part diamond cause the gov. Sucks lol, Song: Team (Lorde), Sort Of, Steampunk AU, Underground, dream can only change his appearance, dream is a shapeshifter, except Dream because he might as well be a gremlin, forgotten, he is a furry, he just has a human look and a shadow look (his skin), ill add more tags later, mostly teens don’t @ me, no beta we die like men, stupid chapter titles, techno is part pig lol, teenagers ish, yes he has a tail, yes he has an actual face but he likes his mask better</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:00:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27600974</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sytherex/pseuds/Sytherex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>BEING REWRITTEN</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs &amp; Sapnap, Niki | Nihachu &amp; Wilbur Soot, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Sleepy boys on the road</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE YOU READ THE STORY- THIS IS ACTUALLY IMPORTANT</p><p>———READING THE TAGS IS A M U S T———</p><p>YES THIS IS ALSO TECHNICALLY FANTASY MIXED WITH STEAMPUNK BASED ISH</p><p>Ok this is the first fic I’ve ever written and I need to clarify some ages here. Philza is young in this AU. Like early 20s young. I haven’t set a proper age but it’s generally in 20-25. Wilbur is 17-18. Tommy and Tubbo are roughly 13 maybe fourteen. Techno is 21, he’s probably the only accurate age in this group lol. Everyone else’s ages stay the same. ALSO Schlatt isn’t that much of an asshole so take it as you will. I also based this entire story off of a single line from the song Team by Lorde. Please send help. !!ALSO. NOTE. I ONLY SHIP THEIR AVATARS AND NOT THE PEOPLE THEMSELVES!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If someone had told Phil five years ago that he’d be watching over four other human beings like a parent, he would have laughed. Yet here he is, lugging a sleeping preteen on his back, while another young teen stared daggers into the back of his head. Two young adults following close behind with their own respective weapons.</p><p>Let’s start from the beginning.</p><p>Three years ago Phil was as normal as any other person on the planet. A young man, fresh out of college and anxious to start his new life as a “<em>proper</em>” adult. </p><p>That is until people started to rebel against their governments worldwide.</p><p>The people had been fed up with all of the oppression the government had been indirectly promoting against people of color, the lgbt community, and “hybrids”. Allowing <em>“normal</em>” people to call them monsters and kill them just because they’re different.</p><p>Phil himself had a rough time even getting his first proper job when he was sixteen because he had bird-like wings. It was then he learned how to hide them completely, like a magician performing a disappearing act.</p><p>He remember’s the day everything changed being very sunny for some reason. He had been home all day from not having work, thankfully. He used to appreciate his days off.</p><p>He also recalled the news channel having been on in his living room while he was in his kitchen, scavenging for snacks in his cabinets.</p><p>”-as the Netherlands government has announced a global lockdown alongside other major countries of the world. Anyone who was planning on going to Belgium or Germany this week is now prohibited and will be arrested on sight if spotted attempting to leave the country under any reasoning.” The news reporter on screen spoke. Phil had stopped his hands as he reached for a bag of chips, processing what he had heard. In his confusion he walked over to his couch, reaching for the remote, and turning up the volume.</p><p>”As a society collectively, we have decided that this newer generation needs to learn a lesson. Taking safety precautions for the rest of the world. This new violent generation ends here and now.” The prime minister spoke with such distaste Phil felt like he could feel the venom in his words. Then his phone started ringing. A soft buzz coming from his kitchen counter.</p><p>The blond walked over to the marble counter and picked up his phone, finger hovering over the green button as he read the name.</p><p>Techno.</p><p>His friend from America. Why would Techno of all people be calling Phil now? Techno hates phone calls.</p><p>In his confusion he answers, pulling his phone to his ear.</p><p>”Hello?”</p><p>”Phil. You need to pack up. I don’t care where you go, just get your shit together and haul <em>ass.” </em>Techno spoke, he seemed mildly panicked, unlike his normal monotone and calm demeanor.</p><p>”Techno? What on earth is happening? Are you alright?” Phil asked, more concerned that his friend is acting so out of character.</p><p>Techno sighed, “I’m alright. But I’m assuming you saw the news? I had a few friends text me about it. America is rioting. The government, they’re trying to get rid of us. They’ve found people of our generation and just started killing them in cold blood! They’ve started turning off people’s power and water, here.” He explained frantically, he seemed like he was shuffling quickly through bags. Probably packing things away.</p><p>”What?” Phil bit back a scoff of disbelief. “You’re just pulling my leg, Dave. What are you even talking abo-“</p><p>”Them! The world- society! They’ve had enough of us and are trying to get rid of minorities! Specifically this generation because I <em>assume</em> they’re afraid of us if they want us gone that badly.” Techno snapped. Phil was taken aback from how harshly Techno spoke. “I’ve spoken to a few friends who are out in Germany and the UK. It’s all happening there too. The world is trying to kill us, Phil. You need to leave before they come after you too. Now I have to go, I’ll meet you somewhere. I’ll figure out how to get out of America and come to you I’ll-“</p><p>”Fine! London” Phil said, slightly surprising himself at the suggestion. “We meet up in London.”</p><p>Techno didn’t say anything for a moment, seemingly processing Phil’s words carefully. Then he spoke, “Alright. They haven’t locked down my state yet. If I’m lucky I’ll manage to get a plane. Or I’ll fight my way out, either way, I’ll be there.” He promised. Phil nodded on the other end slightly.</p><p>”Okay.” Then Phil heard the familiar beeping of an ended call.</p><p>He looked outside. Everything seemed normal. People were outside enjoying the sunlight like nothing was going on. For a split moment Phil thought it <em>was</em> nothing. That this was all just a hoax. At least that’s what a little voice in the back of his mind wanted him to believe. But the majority of his conscious was telling him to pack a bag.</p><p>Besides.</p><p>He had to meet Techno in London now.</p><p>As he packed his backpack part of him hoped this was just a little prank Techno was pulling on him. But another part of him as saying that Techno is not the type of person to pull pranks. And he wasn’t even that good of an actor. The panic he had heard in Techno’s voice had to have been real. <em>If not</em>, he decided, <em>I will slap him</em>.</p><p>Phil brought himself back to the present when he felt a slight tug at his jacket. He looked to his side and found Tommy, a kid he and Techno had found two weeks ago, had tried getting his attention without waking up Tubbo, his best friend and traveling companion from before.</p><p>Tommy was a tall blond kid. Lanky, but tall. He had ocean blue eyes that seemed to hold some kind of emotion Phil wasn’t sure of yet. But Tommy really didn’t look like much yet the kid did have a mouth on him and he knew how to use a bat. Techno would pester the poor boy, having nicknamed him Tommyinnit due to Tommy’s English accent. The first time Techno had called him that, Tommy yelled curses at him like he was going to die in ten seconds and he only had that much time to express how much he hated Techno. It was up quite amusing, really.</p><p>”It’s getting late. We should camp out here for the night” Tommy suggested. Phil stopped walking, Techno and Wilbur, another kid he had picked up about six months ago, stopped walking as well.</p><p>Wilbur was a lot different than Tommy. The only similarities they really had was their height and English accents. Wilbur had messy and unkempt hair that he usually hid under a beanie. His eyes were a deep brown and they seemed to have held years worth of wisdom, even though he was only eighteen. It made Phil question what this boy had been through before he had met him. Nothing good, he assumed. Wilbur had been a musician before the world had turned against them. Wilbur would commonly wear his guitar, slung across his back as they walked during the day. It was quite rare to see him without it.</p><p>”As much as I hate to admit it, Tommy has a point. We should rest. We’ve walked longer than usual.” Techno, a long time friend, stated.</p><p>Techno and Phil had met online sometime in college and shared the mutual understanding of what it was like to be different. You see, Techno was part pig. Although it wasn’t very obvious until you looked at his head where atop rested pink floppy ears and naturally pink hair. Techno really looks human despite his hair and ears. To compliment his pinkish appearance, he had black mysterious eyes that Phil, to this day, can never read, despite having known the man for a handful of years now.</p><p>Phil sighed as he caved in. “Fine. We’ll stop here for the night and continue at dawn.”</p><p>The eldest pulled Tubbo off of his back and rested him against the trunk of the tree all five of them had decided to sit next to.</p><p>Tubbo was the second youngest of the group, having been born only a few months before Tommy. He had dark blue eyes that almost matched Tommy’s bright blue ones. The teenager also sported dark brown hair that was usually messy and unbrushed. He was a lot shorter than the rest of them but it never seemed to bother him much.</p><p>Phil had also made a mental note of how giddy Tubbo is about everything, but he could still bark <em>and</em> bite, much like Tommy. He also noted that it must of been from Tubbo being Tommy’s friend in general. Their personalities just rubbing off on one another. Phil found it quite wholesome to say the least.</p><p>He heard the clicking of Wilbur’s flint and steal as he started a small camp fire for the night, Techno adding to the flames by throwing in some dead grass and a few twigs.</p><p>”seems like those two were tired.” Techno pointed out, nodding towards the two teenagers leaned against each other, sleeping peacefully. Tommy had his arms folded over his chest while Tubbo had rested his head on his best friends shoulder for comfort so his neck wouldn’t cramp.</p><p>Phil hummed as a soft reply. “They’re just kids, I’m not surprised they were this tired.” He said, looking at Techno.</p><p>For a few moments there was a comfortable silence between the three young men.</p><p>Then Wilbur spoke, “So...” he started. “Do you think these old tunnel’s really exist, Techno?”</p><p>Techno poked the fire with a longer stick and watched the fire dance. “Well..” he replied, “I would hope so. They were used in the Underground Railroad years ago for the slaves to escape to Canada back in the Civil War. If our lead wasn’t lying then I’d say there’s a decent chance that we’ll find some people there. I mean, no one really knows where those old tunnels start anyway.” He shrugged.</p><p>Wilbur sighed, “what if our lead was lying? What do we do then? What safe haven would we lean back on??” He asked. Phil placed a gentle hand on the distressed man’s shoulder.</p><p>”It will be alright, Wilbur. We’ll figure this out okay? Even if it’s a dead end we still have to at least look. It’s the least we can do for Tommy and Tubbo, right? Even though we all know just how capable those two are on their own, they shouldn’t have to deal with this at their age. We can’t keep moving like this. That lead is our best bet.”</p><p>The three of them shared a silent agreement. Their top priority was to find somewhere for refuge. For not only themselves but for the two kids with them.</p><p>Phil leaned back against a fallen log and stretched a bit. “Alright sleepy boys. Get some rest. I’ll take first watch.” He suggested.</p><p>He watched Wilbur lean back into the grass, guitar next to him and he closed his eyes. Techno leaned back against another tree trunk and scoffed lightly at the nickname Phil had given both of them.</p><p>”Sleepy boys.” He had quietly echoed, before falling into a deep slumber himself.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Tommy becomes one with the raccoons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tommy goes dumpster diving and makes a new friend.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello again! disregard how short last chapter was, i started it at 11 pm and finished it at 1:30 am and i was suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuper tired. but hey, to make up for it this chapter is longer! yay! enjoy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The following morning hadn't been very eventful.</p><p>Because Techno had slept through it.</p><p>"Techno! Get up, Big man!"</p><p>Techno groaned as he pulled his hands to his face, rubbing away the drowsiness from his eyes. The twenty-one year old blinked a few times, eyes adjusting to the new morning light. The first thing his eyes landed on was tommy standing right in front of him, blocking out the sunrise.</p><p>The teenager held a bat over his shoulder as he spoke, "Finally." he sighed, "Let's go, Big T. Phil said we should get moving."</p><p>Techno sighed as he stood up, matching Tommy's height. He heard a soft swear coming from Phil who was sat on the ground.</p><p>"Phil?" he called, turning to look at the older man who was making sure he had enough supplies in his bag. Phil looked up to meet Techno's gaze and he smiled.</p><p>"Morning, Techno." Phil greeted. "How did you sleep last night?" he asked. Techno made a soft grunt as he cracked his back as he stretched.</p><p>"My neck hurts a bit but I'll live." He assures. "Where are we headed now?" The pinkette added, folding his arms over his chest after pulling his blood red cloak back onto his shoulders.</p><p>"I'm starting to run out of supplies. We're going to have to find a town and find whatever we can." Phil explained, zipping up his bag and slinging it over his shoulder. He then turned to Tubbo who was now awake but still seemed tired.</p><p>"How are you feeling Tubbo?" Phil asked.</p><p>Tubbo shrugged, brushing his fingers over the bandage around his leg as he sat in the grass. During the group's last run in with the government officials, Tommy lovingly called "The Prime Boys" or "<em>Primers</em>" for short, they had shot at the small group and Tubbo's leg had gotten grazed in the crossfire. Thankfully the bullet didn't hit his leg directly or they would have a bigger problem than they already had. Either way, his leg was still hurt to where it was difficult to walk right away.</p><p>"Do you think you'll be able to walk today?" Phil said after not getting a response from the teen. Tubbo just nodded slightly and attempted to stand, leaning against the tree he had been sitting at for support.</p><p>The brunette took a shaky step forward and limped a bit. Techno noticed the slight wince when Tubbo's nose scrunched up slightly. Tommy seemed to have noticed this too, having reached for Tubbo and had the shorter boy use him as a crutch. Tubbo sighed as he adjusted to being on his feet for the first time in two days.</p><p>"I'm good." he assured and looked over both Phil and Techno before his face turned to confusion. "Where's Wilbur?" Tubbo asked, concern obvious in his voice.</p><p>Techno glanced around the now smaller group, how had he not noticed Wilbur's absence until now?</p><p>"I'm concerned as well. Phil, where did Wilbur go?" Techno said, raising an eyebrow at their group leader.</p><p>"Don't worry Tubbo. Wilbur is fine. I had just asked him to go ahead and see if there was anywhere nearby we could find supplies at." Phil reassured and that seemed to satisfy Techno's worry as well.</p><p>It was quiet between the group for a few moments before they began hearing the bushes rustle. Techno, on instinct, drew the sword he had at his side. He had obtained it from raiding someone's house back in Florida when the genocide first started.</p><p>Of course he found a real sword in Florida.</p><p>Tommy reached for his bat, pulling an already injured Tubbo farther away from the possible threat. Phil immediately put his hand on his .9 mm pistol he carried around in a holster at his side, ready to draw.</p><p>"Don't shoot!" a familiar voice called, hands shooting up from the bushes. The group collectively sighed in relief and put down their weapons as Wilbur walked out from the bushes with his hands half heartedly in the air now. He chuckled nervously, "Phil, you weren't really going to shoot me, were you..?"</p><p>Phil put a stern hand on Wilbur's shoulder, "Nearly did, kid." he chuckled and patted Wilbur's shoulder before letting go and stepping past him.</p><p>"Did you find anything up ahead?" Techno chimed in, sheathing his sword back in it's place on his belt.</p><p>Wilbur turned around to face Phil and the others. "I did, actually." He said and smiled. "There's a town that sort of merges with a city about a few miles west of here. i saw it just over the hill." Wilbur explained and pointed to a nearby hill.</p><p>Techno looked at the hill in the distance. It didn't seem too far, maybe Tubbo could walk that.</p><p>"Alright. it's settled then. We head into town and try to gather some supplies. After that we'll continue trying to find an airport to get out of the UK. if this place doesn't have one, understood?" Phil spoke, making sure everyone was on the same page. Techno nodded in agreement with the plan, as did Wilbur.</p><p>"Let's go already!" Tommy complained. "I wanna start stabbin' shit!" The teenager grinned as he held his arm around Tubbo's waist to support him.</p><p>Tubbo smiled as well and fist pumped the air, "Yeah!" he agreed with Tommy.</p><p>Techno couldn't help but scoff at the two's infinite energy. Tommy heard the scoff,</p><p>"What's so funny, Technoblade." Tommy stated, trying to sound intimidating.</p><p>Techno waved his hand dismissively. "Oh no, I'm not laughing at you, Tommy. I would never do such a thing to the great <em>Tommyinnit</em>." The man chuckled, resting his hand atop his sword.</p><p>Tommy grinned triumphantly, "Exactly what I thought- HEY!" The blond exclaimed in complete offense before swearing out the pink haired man before him.</p><p> </p><p>*             *             *</p><p> </p><p>By the time the sleepy boys reached the edge of the city the sun had begun to set. The city had a large ring of walls surrounding it. Having wanted to keep whatever was outside to stay outside.</p><p>Techno broke off from the group and patrolled the wall's sides, looking for a way in other than just strutting through the front gates. They all had talked about their plan the second they saw the city walls.</p><p>"Our goal is to look for cracks in the walls." Phil had said. "We can't alert any of the guards that are stationed at the gate. if we do, we're dead." he explained sternly.</p><p>Tommy shifted his weight a bit next to Tubbo, who was now able to stand on his own. "But Phil, you look like you're not even apart of the minorities. As long as you tuck in your wings that is." He suggested. Phil shook his head,</p><p>"I wish it were that simple, Tommy. But if I had to guess; they'll either shoot me on sight or ask for identification that we all know none of us have." he sighed.</p><p>Tommy went quiet, seemingly done with suggestions.</p><p>"I'll take a look around the wall perimeter." Techno had offered.</p><p>Which lead him to where he is now. Cursing himself out as he hugged the wall of the city all while looking for any possible opening <em>without</em> being spotted by any Primers that were perched above him on the wall.</p><p>Phil made it sound easy.</p><p>It was not easy.</p><p>"There has to be something around here.." Techno thought aloud, voice barely above a whisper.</p><p><em>If I die, Phil. I'm coming back from the grave to haunt your</em> <em>ass</em>. Techno promised.</p><p>He felt around the wall a bit before he finally found a crack. Techno pulled his head from against the wall and looked down at his right hand. He crouched down and was thankful he found a hole in the wall. He wasn't religious but he thanked whatever deity above for the entrance way.</p><p>Techno turned to the tree line where he saw his friend hidden at. He raised his hand up and waved side to side to get their attention. He then saw Phil, gently sitting on a branch with his wings visible for balance. Thankfully though, the Primers were too high up on the wall for them to see anything in between the trees.</p><p>The twenty-one year old made a hand gesture that pulled towards his body, signaling to send someone over.</p><p>They all had also gone over this before Techno split from the group. They would go over one by one to make it safer for everyone to get across. That is if techno had even found an opening. Yet he did. Therefore they had to go through with the plan.</p><p>Techno watched as Tommy and Phil talked in the tree line. He couldn't hear what they were saying but it looked like an argument. Wilbur looked like he was trying to calm Tommy down but was failing miserably. It wasn't until Tubbo had said something that Tommy seemed to huff but calm down. Tommy bent down a bit and Tubbo hopped on his good foot over to Tommy and climbed onto his back.</p><p>Tommy walked up to the tree line with Tubbo clung to his back like a koala. Techno couldn't see all the way over but he knew Tommy was watching the guards above, waiting for the perfect moment to run to the wall.</p><p>A few seconds passed before Tommy then quickly moved his gaze to Techno and immediately sprinted across. Techno has to admit, even with a whole other person on Tommy's back, the kid was pretty fast.</p><p>Techno held out his arms as Tommy reached him, the older man pulling the two teens close to him and under his cloak protectively, to shield them from any guard that could have the idea of looking over the side of the wall.</p><p>The three of them looked over to Wilbur who readied himself for making a run for it. After a moment he promptly did just that, immediately hugging the wall next to Techno.</p><p>Phil had no problem coming over. He spread his wings and in complete silence he swiftly glided over to the others with no problem. Techno let out a sigh of relief he hadn't realized he had been holding.</p><p>Techno maneuvered around Tommy and Tubbo so he uncovered the hole in the wall while keeping the two hidden.</p><p>"it's a tight fit, but I'm positive we can manage to get through." Techno spoke quietly. Phil nodded in reply, his wings tucking themselves away.</p><p>"I'll go first and I'll let you guys know if it's safe." Phil said and laid on his stomach and crawled through the tight space.</p><p>After a few moments of a nervous silence Phil finally gave them a response, "Hey, it's clear on this side. Tubbo, you come through then tommy afterwards along with Wilbur and then you come in Techno." The tewnty-five year old said.</p><p>Tubbo crawled over to the hole in the wall and managed to crawl through easily, which came as no surprise to techno since Tubbo was the smallest out of all of them.</p><p>One by one they crawled through and when Techno finally made it through himself he sat against the wall to let the adrenaline in his blood calm down a bit.</p><p>"Hey guys," Tommy called, a little ways away from the others. Techno looked over with Wilbur.</p><p>"Tommy, why are you in the dumpster?" Wilbur questioned, eyebrows furrowing together in confusion.</p><p>"There could be stuff we could use in here, you never know. And," He hopped into the dumpster, it sounded empty when Tommy's shoes hit the metal but he heard bags being ruffled. Tommy's head popped up with a grin. "I present my new friend." he stated, confidently. He then pulled up a raccoon that was still munching on, what looked like a biscuit, onto the top of the dumpster side. "His name is Henry." He said as a matter of factly.</p><p>Techno held back his laugh while Wilbur looked horrified and Phil just seemed disappointed but also held back his own laugh. Tubbo just smiled along with Tommy.</p><p>"Tommy! Please- get out of that dumpster and put the raccoon down!" Wilbur said.</p><p>Tommy frowned and sighed. "Fine," he hopped out of the dumpster and put the raccoon down. "I'll miss you, big man." Tommy said as the raccoon, now named Henry, ran off and Tommy came back and joined the others, only for Wilbur to gag at the stench Tommy now emitted.</p><p>Phil didn't seem to flinch and he simply pinched his nose, as did Tubbo and Techno.</p><p>"Okay, side goal. Find Tommy a bath first." Phil stated and the group collectively agreed.</p><p>"Wha- wow, this is just because you guys are jealous I made a new friend and you didn't. Alright, I see how it is," Tommy huffed and turned away, folding his arms over his chest like a child not getting what he wanted.</p><p>"Sorry, man. You <em>stink</em>." Tubbo commented with a little chuckle.</p><p>"Even my best friend is against me! Not cool, Tubbo!" Tommy whined.</p><p>Tubbo stood up to his feet, putting all his weight on his good leg. "C'mon, Tommy. Let's find some water and rinse you off." He said.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>